conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Èmuufeneen
Welcome! Eej ille! Note: The only reason why articles aren't inflicted according to the mood, is becuase Èmuufneen doesn't have any articles. Setting This is an artlang without any fiction attached to it. It is also completely not related to any other language, except maybe the logical languages, but it uses many proverbial compounds. I recently have come to doubt about creating a work of fiction attached to it. I think that it would be very cool to create a language family, that's for sure, (like elTOLKIENelè...) The script has already gotten himself a history, now maybe the language will follow. Phonology First of all, I will be using different names for my letters. I will use the words, V(owel) N(eutrant) C(onsonant) or U(nwritable). Other than these sounds there is also the very important glottal stop in front of EACH AND EVERY word. The Vowels are i: ɪ è: ɛ a: ɑ o: ɔ ö: ø ee: e aa: a oe: u uu: y The Neutrants are j: j m: m g: ɡ w: β v: v n: n ch: x r: r / ɹ f: f The Consonants are: sh: ʃ t: t k: k p: p s: s Notice that there seems to be a missing category. The Uwritables are: e: ə l: l h: h This phonetic script is not the usual Èmuufneen script, It's just because Èmuufneen is to hard to write on a webpage. It is highly based on what it would be written as in Dutch. Phonotactics For the phonotactics I use a table of possible phoneme: *the "e" can be deleted before a N: a + en = an (hapiness) *the "h" is added when two vowel-sounds (including the e) follow eachother a + en = ahen (hapiness) * the "h" is also added when a V is followed by its C, to prevent confusion with the negation uuf + eetn + ee + tn = uufeetneehtn >< uufeetneetn (a bad conlang disrupting good communicationlessness/silence >< not communicating adj.) There are also three other phonemes consisting completely of Us. "Le" is used either alone, like a particle, as a comma between the main clause and the dependent clause, or as a suffix indicating a pronounced dot. "El" is an affix used at the beginning and at the end of a name. "L" is a prefix used in between two numbers or a number and a noun to determine what the number refers to. You see (+) (0) (-) markers: these are used to differentiate in feeling. Notice that every phoneme can be written either possitive negative or neutral. Further, you see in every section of a certain feeling two columns: these stand long or short phonemes. The first column is always the long one, the second is the short one. The I-J-SH is usually never long, and thus considered as an unshort phoneme. Only when it is used in a name it can be either long or short. The countables and conceptuals are just like the f and the v in English, they're a bit alike but then again also quite different. There is also something called the null-phoneme. It is very much like a null-morpheme, the only difference is that it makes a big difference to the pronunciation unlike a null-morpheme, which is by definition not pronounced. The null-phoneme is a phoneme that alternates the regular order of long and short phonemes, which is starting with a long phoneme then a short one then a long one, and so on... E.g.: èltnestöv is actually 0-èl-0-tn-es-t-öv The parts of a word between two null-phonemes are called sections. Before an Unshort phoneme, there is no null-phoneme, even though the length of these phonemes can be the same, it is just another noun, verb,... that is just agglutinated to the last word. The Unshort phoneme is also not called a section. E.g.: etuumejshelkariseletle = consists of 4 sections: et - uum - karis - et. these are bonded together by the unshort: 0 - ejshel - el - le. Note: the "i" in the section "karis" is a long phoneme because it is part of a name, indicated by the two "el"s surrounding it. The length of the negation can differ according to the rest of the speach. The general rule is, that it is to be derived from its context by always assuming the natural order of long and short phonemes. The problem is that there can be null-phonemes surrounding the negation. There are two rules, (both are in fact quite logical): *If the negation is followed by a phoneme of the same category and same nature (i.e.: countable or conceptual), there is never a null-phoneme in between them. *If the negation is not followed by such a phoneme, there is never a null-phoneme in front of it. E.g.: eenvoeproerfeenètefèm = een-ev-0-oepr-oer-ef-een-èt-0-ef-èm We now can derive that "oepr" is short, and that "èt" is also short. and that the sections are the following: eenv-oeproerfeenèt-efèm. (If the sections would've been different the stress would've been also very different) Stress The stress always falls on a "V" or an "e" after the last null-phoneme, i.e. in the last section. However the stress can be also expressed in lesser forms in the other sections. If a word consists of two category "j" phonemes, a full stress can also be used in the last section before. There are three categories of stress-rules which should be applied in different situations. *If the last section consists of only one feeling **If it is neutral: The penultimate long phoneme is stressed. Here the negation is considered always as a long phoneme. **If it is positive: The V in front of the last "l" is stressed, The "l" must be part of the section. If there is no "l" though, the one and only V is stressed. Negation is logically never stressed **If it is negative: The last long phoneme is stressed. Negation is also considered as a long phoneme. *If the last section is homogeneous, but one phoneme that isn't neutral, that phoneme is stressed. Unless it is a single C, then the usual stress rule is applied. If a negative and a possitive are the only phonemes in the last section, the speaker can choose, choosing the long one makes it more or less neutral, choosing the short one indicates strong feelings. *If the last section is none of the above. The stress rule for neutral sections is applied. E.g.: *eenevoeproerfeenètefèm: all neutral so, penultimate long one of the last section is stressed: "èm" (you see now that otherwise the stress would've been on the èt) if we looked at the first and second section we can give a partial stress to both "een"s. eenvoeproerfeenètfÈm *elèlohihel: all positive so, before last l of the last section, no l in last section, so stress on "i". In the other section a partial stress goes to "è" elèlohÍhel *elèlohimeleprsfet: all negative so, stress goes to last "e". The partial stress goes to "è" and "i". elèlohimeleprsfEt *èltnestöv The last rule should be applied, because the phoneme that stands out is neutral, so the "e" is stressed. èltnEstöv Basic Grammar Basic properties The language is highly agglutinative, one whole phrase could easily be one word. When agglutinating the language uses Unshort phonemes or the whole "j" category, that act like unshort phonemes if they're not used in a name, (which is something that dates back from old Èmuufneen). These phonemes act as if the next phoneme were again the new beginning of a word. Only difference is that there can't be a glottal stop after these phonemes. Something that can also be added is an 'öv' with any feeling attached to it, but this always has to have the same longitude, i.e.: if a null-phoneme is added in between them (see above) The Tenses work like a time line, where the subject indicates the present. With probability markers spread all over the phrase, the different shades of meaning (like aspect) can be approximated, but they'll never be the exact same. Note that all of these words have a feeling attached to them, creating many possibilities. Every noun has many different feelings which exponentially augment according to the amount of phonemes. (amount equals 3^p where p is the amount of phonemes) So "èmèm" (meaning this) can be either: èmèm: this (e.g.: used in a politician's speach) èhèm: something, luckely in my reach (e.g.: toiletpaper) etèm: something, uncomfortably near (e.g.: your aunt who's always pinching your cheeks) èmè: this good thing (e.g.: a flower in view) èhè: something good and luckely close (e.g.: a flower which you clearly smell) etè: this good thing which I don't like near me (e.g.: a beautiful tiger) èmet: this bad thing (e.g.: a bulldog on the leach) èhet: this bad thing which I like near me (e.g.: chocolat, but it's so delicious!) etet: this bad thing, hatefully close (e.g.: a bulldog not on the leach) Due to a very ellaborate use of its few phonemes, the glottal stop in front of EVERY word is very important. Dictionary Example text Category:Languages